Naruto And Shaman King Crossover
by Heloo
Summary: A man from Shaman King's world fall into Naruto's world. He then fall in love with one of the characters there. Please read and review. Thanks.


* * *

Diclaimer: I do not own Shaman King And Naruto. So don't sue me.

Author's note: Please read no matter you love or not. Just tell me you love it or not. And please, please review. I will very appreciate it.

Summary: A man from Shaman King's Anime, fall into Naruto's world and fall in love with one of the character in Naruto's world. How will they be? A sad story or happy story?

* * *

I, the most handsome man in America, am 21 years old today. I'm getting a job now. My dream is to find the best of place and hope the girls will love me. Of course, my dream hasn't come true yet.

Today, my best friend has invited me for a trip to his bungalow. Only two of us, of course. Its nine now. Why's his not here? My thumb's sore.

PEE! PEE! PEE!

Ah! Here he is!

"Billy, how are you?"

"Just the same, dear Ryu," he answered happily. We hug together for about 5 minutes.

"Come on, let's go in!" So, we set to the destination. On the way, we sing happily. Madonna's song is just so nice.

You know, it's so funny. Although we are not brothers, we are like real brothers. Everyone say we are gay, but I don't feel this way. He's only my best friend and brother. I know he loves me, but I can't love him, cause I only love him like brothers.

Suddenly, a big tiger rushes out to the road, chasing a cute rabbit. Because of the speed of the car is too fast, Billy can't stop it immediately. He has to change the direction.

"Billy, turn to the left!" "No, to the right!" "Left!" "Right!" "Left!" "Right!"

"Fine, I'll trust you one time."

Just then, I found that I shouldn't trust Billy. There's no way to the left. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We can't stop the car now, even using my spirit. The car rushes to the middle of the air, landing towards the land. I'm very scared now. I'm scared of die. I have many things not done yet. Especially………

"Billy! I love YOU!!" I throw these words out. But I can't hear any response from him. I turn but to found him fainted of scariness. Then, I faint too.

-----

In Naruto's world, Gai is training his most favourite student, dear Lee.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark. A hole is opened in the middle of the sky. Gai sees a car, flying through the hole towards him. He thought it is someone who wants to attack him. He quickly blows up the car. The car is blown into pieces. Ryu flies out of the car and drops right onto Gai. "_What a cute man._ _He's so handsome._" He blushes. Very unluckily, Billy dies in this incident. He's not lucky enough to tell the others that he can make the same tragedy as the last time. Lee, sees Ryu and praises him that his handsome.

-Ryu's P.O.V.-

I open my eyes slowly. I thought that I'm in the other world now. But amazingly, I found that I'm in a beautiful house. I turn to find if there's anyone here. And I found a very beautiful 'girl' with short hair, thick brows and a small mouth with sweet lips. 'She's' so attractive like a watermelon.

"Ah! You're awake." 'She' takes a bowl of medicine for me to drink.

"Thank you." I drink the medicine slowly with 'her' help. This is the first time I found the medicine is so sweet. After drinking the medicine, 'she' helps me to clean my body.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Gai."

"Oh. How are you? My name is Ryu. Boktono Ryu." As I say, I smiled to him. Now I know it's a him. I show him my white teeth. Surprisingly, he also has one of mine. Then I know I'm in the other world, in an earlier century.

The following day, he and I talk about many things. About my world and his world. Later, I found him very interesting. He has such great body, well built. I found him like Lee very much, like father and son. Sometimes I feel jealous.

When I'm better, he takes me walk around his village. He introduces his friends to me. Among them, I like Sakura the best. She's so pretty. I don't like Sasuke, his so proud. Kakashi, he's so weird. He always closes one of his eyes. I saw him read a book, which is my favourite book. I hate that one who is called Naruto and Lee. Every time when I'm with Gai alone, the Naruto will interrupt us. And Lee, Gai pays too much attention on him.

When I'm fully health, I ask him for sunset-view. I'm now very known to this place. The place where we want to go is very secret. No one will bother us. Even Naruto.

I guide him to the place. He is walking beside me, very near. I can feel his body warm. Finally, we reach the destination. Flowers are all over the ground. Birds are flying freely.

"Ah! I've live here for many years. I don't know there's a place like this. You are great." He praises me. I feel the hot raising slowly over my body.

Then, I quickly hold his hand. His hand is so warm.

"Please date with me."

"Ano…"

"Please…"

Then, surprisingly he kisses me. "Ok." He smiles.

"Yahoo!!!!!" I jump up. Then, I kiss him on his sweet little lips.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Gai senpai kisses a man. Ha! Ha! Ha!" It's Naruto's voice.

They break the kiss and search for Naruto. Then, I see Naruto hiding in a tree. He's laughing out loud.

"Come down you idiot!" Naruto laughs till he rolls down from the tree.

"Shut up your mouth, yellow-haired guy!" I shout at him. I hate him very much. I hope I never see him here.

"What about you? Ugly guy? You're yellow too. See, your shirt is yellow in colour, even your shoes and all what you wear!" I thought I've seen you somewhere at the inn watching the girls take their bath." Naruto laughs again.

"I haven't. You are the one." Then we continue to scold to each other. Suddenly, a girl jumps down from the tree where Naruto is hiding there earlier.

"Na……Naruto-kun, let…..let…..us leave this place…." She asks him shyly. She is not brave enough to face him. She stands meters away from him. And her voice is too soft that I didn't hear it clearly. But then, I realize she is the one who I want to find, the cutest girl in the world. I finally found her. I can't believe it.

"Will you please be my girlfriend? I am dragon of wood cutlery. I'm interested in seeking enjoyment." She is shocked. Even Naruto and Gai.

"Hah? OO"

"Please…please…" As I beg her, I take out a bouquet of yellow flower.

"Ano…"

"NO WAY!!!! You can't have her. She's mine." Naruto says it angrily.

"Yours? There isn't your name in her heart, I can't see it." I try to stop him from taking away my dream girl.

"Come with me," He holds that girl's hand and disappears.

After they have gone, I found Gai in nowhere. But, according my experience, he won't go far. Finally, I found him. He's sitting alone under the tree. I go beside him and sit there. He turns his back to face me.

"Gai, are you ok?"

"Sure I'm OK. Why not?" He wants to say anything else, but notices his voice is a lot higher than normal because he had cried. And I notice it too. I move nearer to him.

"Go away!" he commands. But I do not move.

"Ryu," he starts again. "I don't know what are you doing here, but I want you to go- now! Or I..." he stops as I take his chin and start to pull his face in my direction. He doesn't refuse. Now I could see his red eyes and a single tear on his cheek. I smile. He looks even cute when he is crying. But he misunderstood my smile:

"What? Are you happy now?! Yes, even I can cry. After you've found out, can you go now?! NOW!!" He nearly screams the last words. And now he even feels the tears again, forming in his eyes.

But I don't move. He tries to look away, but I still hold his chin with my hand. Then I carefully brush one of his tears away with my lips.

"I would never be happy when you are crying", I whisper. "And now tell me what's the matter." He lets out a little snob, looked at me.

"You really want to know, eh?" "Yes." He turned around instantly.

"Well, I know we are impossible. I can stand on them talking about us, but I just can't stand that you always look at the others girl. You always say 'Can you be my girlfriend?' do you know how do I feel? Do you ever care about me?" My eyes widen as he said this, as he looks into them. This wasn't the first girl; I have been with many girls since I come here and he never complains about it. He would just ignore it, hold it in. Now it bugged him so much it had to escape.

"Gai... I didn't know..." "Didn't know?! How could you assume that I wouldn't care when I'm your little 'girlfriend'?! Y-You don't understand..."

"I would never imagine that... I mean, you never told me that... and...." I would never know if he hasn't told me. "How do you do it?" He said softly. I blink.

"Uh?..." "How do you go around breaking people's hearts, so carelessly like nothing happened? For weeks since you're here, I stood by, watched you, and took care of you..." I pull him by his waist, till I'm within inches of him. "Stop it!" He pushes me away. "Go to the other girls." He turns away, looking down to the ground as he fell into a deadly silence. "Sweetheart... you're the only one for me..." He turns around. "W-What...?"

I pull him into a tight hug, as he couldn't not give in. One more tear fell from his eye as he hit my strong-built chest. His eyes softened, as sighed. "Ryu..." He doesn't even want to speak anymore. It had all resolved.

----------------------

**Back to Naruto**

"Where…. where… are we going?" Naruto ignored her. He took her to a place where it's deep in the forest where it's like nobody went into it before. She gets closer to him cause she's a bit afraid of the dark.

He stops under a huge tree, not far from the river. "Come with me." He takes her pass through the huge tree. The tree is not an ordinary tree. It's like a house. Nothing misses in this 'house'. The wall is full of crystals. The ground is grown with grasses. And there is still a small ladder, which can get them to the upper part of the tree.

"_Wow!_" She thinks this place is amazing. If she can, she wants to live here forever. No one will bother her peace.

"This is a place I found when I was young. When everyone ignores me, I'm very sad and I run into this forest. I don't know what make me come here but I found this is a good place where I can train secretly. I love this place so much. It gives me a 'home' feeling. I never tell anyone about this. No one knows this place. This place was forbidden but I found nothing dangerous. Well, I hope to share this with my friend, my real friend." He takes her up to the highest place and get out from the tree where they can now see the sunset.

"_I'm his friend? Am I dreaming?"_ She's confused.

"Hinata," he holds both her hands, "will… will… you be…. be…. my gi….gi….girlfriend?" He says the last word hardly.

She is shocked. She thought what he said to Ryu earlier is just something that he says to save her. "I……..I………" She doesn't know how to response. She's happy, afraid, scare and a bit sad.

"Yes?" Naruto asks impatiently.

She feels his hold is tighter. She doesn't want to leave him now but she's afraid. She tries to get off from his grip. "Please tell me."

She still doesn't move. "Ok. Just nod your head or shake your head." Still no response. She's too shy.

Without warning, he embraces her tightly, holding her close to his warm body. "Hinata, I have gained the courage, to tell you I need you, I love you, even though you might just reject me. I don't care, because I want you. You can slap me afterwards, and I don't care."

Then, tears rolls down from her cheek uncontrolled. Naruto wipes away gently. "Please don't cry. If you don't feel like what I'm feeling, I'll go now. I won't bother you." He then walks into the tree.

Hinata cries even harder. She really loves Naruto but she's too shy to admit it. She has let this chance flew away. She always wants to be with him, to share his happiness, his pains and everything with him. Now, everything vanished.

To Be continue 

A/n: So how is it? Nice? Bad? Want to flame? So do you all want a good ending or bad ending? Gai X Ryu? Hinata X Naruto? Tell me. So I can write it. Please review. Thanks very much.


End file.
